planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Breath Weapons
Throughout Planet Dragons media, very many dragons possess breath weapons, one of their most iconic abilities (also known as fire types). Almost every one of them is different, in fact. Most dragons use their fire for common reasons, others do not and would rather use it for rare occasions, while a few dragons do not breathe a type of fire at all. But some may need to do something in order to activate their special fire, such as increasing power with kinetic energy. Overall, many dragons must wait for a certain period of time before they can shoot fire, most likely due to their shot limit. Material & Composition Most dragons can shoot fire in a continuous stream, or just like a ball-shaped blast. Many believe that all dragons can breathe regular flames, but this isn't true because not all dragons' fire types are fuel-based. Some come in varieties of water, ice, rocks, and even electricity. Dragons often show their normal type of breath, but sometimes they can shoot second type of fire, or maybe even a third. In general, nearly every dragon has a different material in their fire, whether if it contains elements like copper and zinc, or something gaseous. Variants 'Fire' Venusian Dragoness: 'This dragon is said to breathe the hottest fire out of any dragon, which is apparently true due it being mainly composed of burning-magnesium that can heat up to an extreme temperature of 987.5 degrees Fahrenheit (though in real life, magnesium can burn much hotter; up to 5,610 degrees), in the form of what looks like a bright torrent of brilliant-orange flames. There are some dragons that are speculated to have fire that possibly burns hotter than a Venusian's, but this is a bit unlikely. The Venusian Dragoness does not even have to take a deep breath to blow a fast stream of fire, though the stream gradually shrinks in size as the dragon's shot limit decreases before recharging again. Strangely, the flames release tiny red-orange concentrated sparks. Also, the flame-stream seems to go in a straight-line upon shooting (almost immediately). It is said that it can burn down even the toughest man to ash within seconds, and at very rare points, the Venusian's fire can even heat up to a burning white-color at its longest duration. It is rumored that this dragon may somewhat have venom in its fire, but their stats in the Book of Dragons says otherwise. 'Mercurial Tracker: 'These dragons have a rather special type of flame. They produce a fuel that warms up during daytime, but starts to cool down at nighttime. Like the Venusian Dragoness, Mercurians don't have to take a deep breath to release a powerful stream of fire. Instead their rapid organs allow them to burst out flames that look like quick sniper-bullets (unlike Venusians, in which their fire is shot more like a straight flamethrower). This fire often spreads out in a typical arrow-shape, and can go up to a temperature of about 860 degrees. 'Saturnian Beast: 'They rarely use their fire, but it is still a defense-mechanism to protect it from any form of threat. Instead of blowing flame-streams like Mercurians and Venusians, Saturnians rather emit concentric-rings of fire that get bigger as they continue to last for a while. These rings can cause a small shockwave-blast upon colliding with another object (like walls), and are rather fast at traveling, and are also bright enough to illuminate dark areas, such as caves. Saturnians also have the ability to shoot out a laser of energy (which is shot straight through the fiery-rings) at full power, making it more of a hindrance to avoid. Despite their shot limit (7), Saturnians recharge rather slowly, unlike several other dragons. This is due to when they get older, they begin to reload their shots less quickly. 'Solar Snake: 'Flare, Sun, Sirius A and Blaze can all breathe a scorching fire that comes out as a straight stream of fire, similar to that of a Venusian. However, this fire is actually due to the process of nuclear fusion; hydrogen & helium fusing with hot gases altogether. It is also very explosive when it contact with other substances. These explosions are often caused by the Solar Snake's fire reacting with a Plutonian's ice, a Neptunian's sonic winds, and even an Earth Terran's water-blast. The Solar Snake is one of the few likely dragons that can breathe fire (possibly) hotter than a Venusian Dragoness. 'Vesta Blender: 'As demonstrated by the Vesta (a dwarf-type dragon), Blenders shoot only a short burst of fire into the air, and then it starts to spread until it becomes a serious problem to be reckoned with. Despite this species being fully-grown and only roughly smaller than an average-adult Uranian Reptile, a Blender's wings are exceptionally strong and can perform a rather drastic effect on its fire. It can spin & whirl around it own flame, fast enough to somehow change the usual orange flame to a red color. Oddly, its flame is also somewhat of a fertilizer. Soon after a forest-fire occurred in ''Bigger Blender Down!, the huge fire that engulfed most of the grassland began to decrease in size, making the entire land fertile again. 'Binary Star: '''This two-headed dragon spits two types of fire; One breathes a fairly normal-looking fire, while the other breathes a cold, icy mist. If both heads collaborate, they somehow create a green electric-effect. The red-head's fire is usually explosive (like a Solar Snake's flame), though the blue one mostly doesn't breathe a flame-based projectile at all. 'Inferno Falcon: 'This dragon shoots one of the most dangerous and lethal fire-types. It is fuel-based, and a dragon of this species (like Vulcan) can even manipulate its own fire with its paws. This flame is created as lava, which can cause a serious wildfire (especially when an Inferno Falcon "unleashes its rage"). The fire is also said to contain some acidic-properties. 'Double Rage: 'A dark, two-headed dragon that blows swirling-streams of white fire, engulfed by an evil-red aura, which then heats up faster to a yellowish-white flame. The Double Rage's fire consists of melting lithium from batteries (plus a toxic-type of methanol), which makes it burn red. Much like the Solar Snake, this dragon is likely to have a flame that likely burns a possibly higher-temperature than a Venusian Dragoness's magnesium. [[VY Canis Majoris|'VY Canis Majoris]]:' One of most tremendous dragons, with equally massive, white impulsive-fireballs; mostly containing methane and deadly gas, along with a purplish-aura around them. It is enough to burn-down and destroy a mass of surroundings, thanks to this dragon's incredible lung-capacity and exhaling-power. It contains gigantic clumps of ash and acts quite similar to a pyroclastic eruption from a volcano. It is also one of the most unique types of fire, because it is a white color, like the Double Rage's flame. But due to Majoris' huge size & lack of agility, its fireballs can deal enough damage to destroy itself completely from within, giving smaller yet speedy dragons (like a Mercurial Tracker or Earth Terran) a greater advantage. Overall, This white fire is extremely powerful and hard to control. [[NML Cygni|'NML Cygni]]:' Like VY Canis Majoris, this massive dragon shoots exceedingly powerful fire, but it is much more of a darker-red color than white, making it a rather cooler temperature, though not cold enough to retain a blue color. In the Book of Dragons 2.0, it is said that this dragon breathes a flammable propane that is then produced as a maroon smoke. However this is false, as in ''Hunger for Destruction, NML Cygni never shot smoke from its mouth. Its red fireballs look identical to VY Canis Majoris's brighter white-flame, though it takes a shorter period of time to recharge and can be ignited quicker. Sometimes Cygni can create a huge stream of dark fire at full power. Despite Cygni's propane being cold even it is burning, propane can actually heat up to 920 degrees (in real life) when ignited, which is almost as hot as a Venusian's fire. 'Knork: '''One of the newest dragon-species, it is able to emit spear-shaped jolts of fire, also called "fire arrows". 'Furious: He can also breathe a stream of flames. But instead of forming its fire with gas, Furious rather produces a flammable-liquid (kerosene gel) inside and then ignites it. Unlike most fire-types, this flame rather somewhat functions like lava, as it hardens quickly into an obsidian-like rock and can stick onto surfaces such as walls & ceilings. Swirline: As her unique name suggests, Swirline has the ability to breathe jets of fire that whirl around in in a tornado-like fashion, much like a cyclone. 'Water' [[Earth Terran|'Earth Terran']]: 'This elusive dragon can spit a long-ranged, powerful blast of scalding-hot water, usually acting as its primary offensive attack and defense. This is known to be called a "water blast". It is almost impossible to deflect and is considered to be extremely dangerous, especially at close range. However, a few things can defend from the blast (the Spython, for example). Their fire is mostly composed of hydrogen and oxygen particles moving extremely quickly inside of the five layers of the water blast, as well as a layer of nitrogen and some other chemicals. This liquid can get increasingly hotter without evaporating as it goes farther. The blast could explode & release expanding vapor, upon hitting something solid. In fact, the Earth Terran is revealed to control the force its water-blasts and how much damage it can cause, whether it would be weak enough just to knock people off their feet (though it doesn't significantly harm them), or charged to the point where it is almost lethal. There are possibilities that if this dragon's water-blast comes in contact with another dragon's breath-weapon, it will result in varying reactions, particularly ones that contain elements such as plasma. Sometimes Earth Terrans can shoot beyond their limit, as in the episode ''Twin Earths, Terra fired 8 blasts instead of regularly 5. It may seem that the Earth Terran can recharge quick enough to give the dragon more shots than its shot limit allows. Waterhorn Just like the Earth Terran, the Waterhorn spits boiling-hot bursts of water, however it can be shot in a stream-like fashion instead of quick, short blasts. This dragon can easily finish off an unlucky victim (but cannot fully take down dragons) with a single shot, and needs to fill up its large belly with gallons of water in order to increase its shot limit. Squirtlava Hence its name, the Squirtlava can spray water like a fountain, but it can heat up to the burning temperature of lava, without evaporating. This makes the water very powerful and deadly, as well as somewhat unusual. It has a direct impact on objects and can oddly home on (or follow) them anywhere they go, meaning that the only way to avoid it is to make it collide with another solid object, such as a wall, or deflect it using another dragon's fire. It is quite certain that the Squirtlava can defy the laws of gravity and physics, as its fire is also seemingly capable of doing so. According to the new Book of Dragons 3.0, the Squirtlava can produce a saliva that can heal wounds and other noticeable injuries quickly. '''Ice Mercurial Tracker A Mercurial Tracker's freezing-cold ice breath is almost as limited as its normal hot fire, because a Mercurian's ice only remains active when it is nighttime. This happens because the dragon's body immediately begins to cool down from the inside, causing its fire to drop down drastically in temperature, to about -380 degrees. It was revealed that in No Killer-Dragons, there is a chance that Mercurians are able to blow ice at least only once during the day, same as during night they could only breathe fire once. This means that at daytime it takes much longer to recharge his ice while the fire remains active, while at night the fire switches to being inactive, making the ice faster to recharge instead. Martian Monster Martian Monster can blow cloudy clumps full of red rusty dust, and thousands of sand-particles. Since its temperature is also very low (but not as low as a Mercurial Tracker's ice breath, or a Uranian Reptile's methane gas), it is enough to freeze about half of an entire ship, almost instantly. A Martian Monster's rust-breath can somehow revolve around other dragon fire-types, such as with an Earth Terran's water-blast (likely due to gravity). Uranian Reptile Uranians shoot one of the coldest types of fire. Their fire is really methane which gives it a bright aqua color. It also contains extremely cold, gaseous substances. Its coolest temperature is about -332 degrees, enough to instantly freeze a victim in seconds. Originally, Uranian Reptiles were going to breathe "cool-gas", as mentioned in the first original Book of Dragons. This is breath is a bit similar to a Plutonian Puppet's metallic ice-shard. Plutonian Puppet Plutonians are small dwarf-dragons that shoot speedy shards composed mainly of ice, rock, and dust. They can recharge quickly, similarly to an Earth Terran. The shards have somewhat of a purple glow around them, making them seem more powerful. It is evidenced in Pluto's Phobia, Pluto tries to defend himself from getting struck by lightning by shooting ice at it. Plutonians don't have the strongest type of fire, nor the biggest, but it is a bit special because it can make small shock-waves whenever this dragon's ice-shard collides with another type of fire. This is unlike most other dragons that have ice-based capabilities. Ceres Croaker Ceres Croakers often breathe fire that is very similar to the Plutonian Puppet's. However, it is colored pale-brown instead of silver. It only releases dust and dirt, and they are somewhat not as powerful as other fire-types either. These dragons often only use their fire to make noises when lurking at night. Eridian Jock Eros Binary Star Thermonitor Ice Saur 'Electricity' Haumean Hacker Juno Phantom Ninedile Spython Binary Star Mattergator 'Gases & Rocks' Jupiter Jovian Uranian Reptile Alpha One Super Jovian Chopper Ring 'Air' Earth Terran Neptunian Serpent Pallas Glider Binary Star UY Scuti 'Sound' Neptunian Serpent Killer Melody Other Makemake Wonder Hugger The Wonder Hugger does not actually always breathe fire, but it rather drools a sticky and infectionous yet colorful and biolumiscent substance (which is often referred to as "rainbow sloober"). This goopy liquid is dangerous upon coming in contact with it, and can release the Wonder Hugger's signature joyous virus. Simply touching it will make an unlucky victim gradually go through five stages of infection: First Stage- Uncontrollable Smiling Second Stage- Loud Singing-Voice Third Stage- Hysterical Laughing/Giggling Fourth Stage- Hallucinations Fifth Stage- Zombie-like Acting If not the dragon's rainbow slime is not treated or cleaned-up, the Wonder Hugger's disease will then become fatal. The only known cure of the disease/weakness of the dragon is depressing music, such as Beethoven's Symphony No. 14 "Moonlight Sonata". Hearing will get Wonder Hugger to express sadness and cry, wanting to run away from the music, making it cure the rapidly-spreading sickness condition. Killer Melody Zeronthious Twisted Two Soaring Six Arachnid Eight Skellato Snyper Larson American Navyfang Freezeflame Dark Black Twilight Light Mage The Light Mage is said to spread fear into the heart of any person or dragon, by using its toxic fumes of mist and magic. Its fire looks more like an usual comet-like object, as it is very bright and appears to contain dust & icy particles. Like the Spython, the Light Mage's flame also has a side-effect after hitting a target; it can paralyze its victims for a temporary time, leaving him or her almost completely stiff with fear. Octomatus 'Non-Fire Breathers' Barrier Boa The Barrier Boa must devour a certain amount of rocks to pump-up its inner fire. Strangely it does not breathe it out, instead it uses the fire as fuel for it to fly faster, as well as increase the toughness of its armor for a short while before recharging. Iron Dolphin Likewise, the Iron Dolphin does not have a fire-type. Since its weakness is mostly oxygen (in which it doesn't usually fly around moist-air or water), its delicate metal body can rust & weaknen easily. Terra's water-blast & Mars's rust breath are major hazards for the Iron Dolphin to avoid, in which it attempts to dive down into a pool of liquid-iron to re-strengthen a portion of its previously rusted-body as quickly as possible. Speed Demon Instead of using fire-breath, Speed Demons have a bite that can temporarily paralyze a victim. They build up kinetic energy using their raptor-like legs to run at unpredictable speeds. Any creature's body can be almost or completely paralyzed, depending on the toughness of their skin layer. For example, it takes about 6-10 Speed Demons to fully paralyze a Jupiter Jovian (including the paws, limbs, tail, head, and wings), while on an average human-being it would only take 2. Fire-Type Combinations There are several instances where 2 or more dragons can combine their fire-breaths, making them change into a new substance. Most combinations are explosive and powerful, but some do not cause any harm. Dragons can perform these combining powers either on purpose, or on accident. All fire-type combinations are composed of different chemicals and properties. Burning Boulder Required Dragons: Venusian Dragoness + Martian Monster This combination first happened in A New Chief in Town when Venus set her fur on fire, and Mars threw one of his ice-bombs right above her tail, in which she whips the bomb . This causes the ice on the bombs to melt instantly, as well as create an extremely-hot explosion upon landing on the ground, instead of shattering freezing-ice everywhere as usual. It is quite lethal and can cause lots of damage even when one is standing at the very tip of its circular explosion-range, as it once knocked Savage and his Dragon Trappers off their feet upon landing in front of them. Performing this combination requires very precise aiming. It must have a Martian's explosive ice-bomb to come in contact with a Venusian's flaming fur, at a nearly-perfect straight angle. If done successfully, then the bomb will then turn into a burnt-brown color and make it more powerful than before. Venus & Mars to called it a "Burning Boulder". Plasma Explosion Required Dragons: Earth Terran + Spython In Lightning Diamond, when Terra's water-blast comes in contact with the Spython's electrical diamond, the electricity and water fuse together. They can create bright explosions mostly containing plasma, but often small ones due to both fire-types chemically bonding only at a close range. However, the farther the range, the bigger and more powerful the explosion becomes. In fact, if a Spython fires a diamond that continues to travel far enough, until an Earth Terran's water-blast reacts with it, they would create so much energy that the huge plasma-explosion ultimately knocks all nearby flying dragons out of the sky. Explosive Firework-Shower Required Dragons: Sun Snake + Earth Terran/Neptunian Serpent/Plutonian Puppet Different dragon fire-types can cause many drastic effects, especially when they react with a Sun Snake's fire. So far, only Terra, Neptune, and Pluto had their fire-types combine with Master Sun or Blaze's fire. These reactions are explosive, and can deal major damage on targets. Terra and Master Sun needed to work together to defeat Dark Black's fleet of ships (since the rest of the Planet Dragons team were assigned to wrangle many other wild dragons and bring them back to their habitats). When both of their blasts combined, they somehow cause an aqua-colored fireworks-like display. But it is actually because the blast releases a wave of fire that rains down from a high altitude. The same firework-reaction has also been caused by Blaze and Neptune, as well as Pluto. Except that when Blaze's fire comes in contact with Neptune's sonic winds it makes the blast rain down blue fire, whereas Pluto's ice shards react with the fire to make the blast purple, but it also creates a small shockwave-effect. Frozen Amber Required Dragons: Uranian Reptile + Killer Melody The Killer Melody's amber seemingly indestructible to almost any dragon's fire once it hardens like a rock and traps prey for the dragon to feed on, but it was revealed that a Uranian Reptile's extremely-cold fire is able to destroy the already-hardened amber with just one shot. This is due to the methane-fire being so cold, it almost immediately covers the amber with ice, making the frozen-substance shatter into pieces. Uranus uses this strategy to free all of the other Planet Dragons from being the Killer Melody's meal, and it also causes the massive dragon to flee in fear. Trivia